deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Bird Battle Royale
Kanto Legendary Trio Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The Kanto Legendary Trio is a strong legendary trio but which one triumphs over the others? Who will win! Interlude Wiz: The Legendary Birds they may be powerful but which one would surpass the other? Boomstick: Well we're about to find out! Zapdos the Electric Pokemon Articuno the Freeze pokemon & Moltres the Phoenix! Wiz: Actually it's the flame pokemon Boomstick: Close enough! He's wiz and I'm boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Articuno Wiz: Lying in the Seaform Islands is the legendary ice bird Articuno. Boomstick: Articuno is the most durable of the legendary birds being able to pass through punishment then take the opponent down to pound-town with it’s moveset! He can temporality increase his speed with Tailwind, Literally blow you away with Gust & Hurricane & of course freeze you with Ice Beam & Sheer Cold! Wiz: However his best attack is blizzard which while has a low accuracy can do a huge amount of damage to the opponent! As an Ice type he is super effective against Flying types but is weak against Fire. Boomstick: No shit! Wiz: But his defense could carry him through all the pain! Pokedex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon, with wings like thin sheets of ice,is believed to possess the ability to freze water vapor and create snow. Zapdos Wiz: Inside the kalos power plant is the electric legendary bird Zapdos. Boomstick: Zapdos is the speediest of the birds being able to attack quickly with the cost of low physical defense. But why bother with physical defense when you can flap your wings to cause thunderstorms! He can paralyze you with Thunder Wave! Increase Special Defense with Light Screen or fucking slice you apart with Drill Peck! Wiz: However his greatest strength is his electricity with moves like Zap Cannon and Discharge. Boomstick: And then there’s his best electric attack thunder which can take out anything in it’s path! Wiz: However like Blizzard it doesn’t have good accuracy fortunately he can up it to perfection with Rain Dance. And he also has Ancient Power which can increase all of it’s stats by one stage. And can avoid all attacks with detect Boomstick: Zapdos as a electric type is best effective against Flying types but as a flying type itself is weak to ice types. But his speed & Pure electric power can carry him all the way! Pokedex: Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flappage of it’s wings can create lightning Wiz: Isn’t that what we just said Moltres Wiz: Resting in Victory Road is the flame pokemon Moltres. Boomstick: Moltres is the fiercest of the legendary birds with it’s attack being it’s shining gem. Kinda reminds me of Charizard. say can I ride this one? Wiz: Not that effeciantly as it’s only 6’0” and around 130 lbs. Boomstick: Damn it! Wiz: However they do have very similar likenesses with they’re movesets being ranged out from Fire, Flying, & Even Grass Type attacks. Boomstick: He can attack you from above with Air Slash & Sky Attack Burn you to a crisp with Flamethrower & Heat Wave and can even fire the Solar Beam! Wiz: And while it takes two turns to charge up Moltres can just fire it right away with Sunny Day allowing it to change the weather to sunny obviously. Boomstick: Moltres is a glass cannon being able to dish out a lot but can’t take much punishment. Being super-effective against Ice but keep him far away from Rock types! But other than that his blazing fire can take out the competition! ' Pokedex: Moltres, a legendary Pokemon. Its virtues symbolizes the Pokemon League Competitions DEATH BATTLE! ''(Music added by AbbyLou2) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a pokemon death battle! Moltres & Articuno are flying around until they connect eyes they fly at each other until a lightning bolt strikes and Zapdos flies down. They shout their pokemon cries ready for battle. FIGHT! Zapdos flies at Moltres and Drill Pecks Moltres but he resists it and Fire Spins Zapdos and Articuno uses Tailwind to increase his speed. Zapdos however Thunder Shocks Moltres but Moltres doesn’t retaliate on Zapdos and goes after Articuno. They both shoot a hurricane at each other but they both counter each other. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdMKdXmBxDo Zapdos then Thunder Shocks Articuno then Moltres Heat Waves Articuno weakening him. However Articuno fires the Ice Beam at Moltres but it doesn’t cut it well as Moltres uses Sunny Day but Zapdos Discharges Moltres. Articuno tries to Blizzard Moltres in desperation but Moltres survives and fires the flamethrower disintegrating Articuno. Zapdos and Moltres then fly at each other and Moltres uses Sky Attack. However Zapdos withstands it and fires the Zap Cannon. Moltres then fires the Solar Beam however Zapdos uses Detect and avoids it. Zapdos then uses Rain Dance & Thunder Wave paralyzing Moltres. Zapdos then uses Thunder & Finally uses Ancient Power obliterating Moltres K.O! Zapdos uses Roost and flies away Conclusion Boomstick: Electrifying! Wiz: While all of them were equal in stats Zapdos had this one in spades, His speed allowed him to attack faster than the others which was really useful as an electric type he could kill anyone in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: Really the only way Zapdos would die is Articuno but unfortunately with Moltres’s fire Articuno was screwed from the very beginning. Wiz: And with Zapdos knowing Ancient Power Moltres couldn’t do anything about. Ancient Power having 60 power being 4x power against Fire & Flying meaning it would do 240 damage! More than enough to obliterate Moltres. Boomstick: Looks like Articuno & Moltres was shocked by Zapdos’s power! Wiz: The winner is Zapdos Who would you be rooting for? Articuno Zapdos Moltres Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: Everybody deals with grief differently right? Some people fuck at funerals...I cut off heads. Vs.. ???: Who Wants A Piece of the champ! Click here for a Lightsaber Katana vs Arm Chainsaw matchup! Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015